L'Oeuvre de sa vie
by OnceUponDreamer
Summary: Son père disparu et son frère aîné derrière les barreaux, Emma s'est construite entre la haine et la rancœur. La jeune femme tente de refaire surface, s'occupant tant bien que mal de sa famille. Un jour, elle est embauchée afin de ré-aménager une galerie d'art, qui s'apprête à accueillir une artiste réputée, ReMi. Tout les sépare. Mais, on le sait, le cœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête...
1. L'amour n'existe plus

**Hola les gens!**

**Voilà, comme promis, je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Mais contrairement à ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, il n'y aura pas magie et l'histoire ne se situe pas à Storybrooke. Par contre tous les personnages de OUAT seront présents, et comme on ne change pas son obsession du jour en lendemain, cette fanfiction est SWANQUEEN... Hé oui! **

**Ce sera une longue histoire, et je dois vous avouer, souvent triste, parfois violente, mais je vous promets plein plein plein d'amour! C'était une idée que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment et du coup vous verrez... *regard mystérieux*. Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

**Je posterai, je pense, le dimanche, parce qu'avec le boulot, ce n'est pas évident! Mais il est possible que, grâce à Mère Inspiration, vous ayez certains chapitres plus tôt... ;)**

**Petite parenthèse: pour ce que est de "Une poignée de vices..." ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la fin... Et je vous promets qu'elle sera CHAUDE CHAUDE CHAUDE! :)**

**Merci de votre gentillesse et de vos commentaires toujours adorables!**

**LOVE! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De longs cheveux blonds finement emmêlés... D'immenses yeux clairs bleutés fixes et cernés... Des larmes séchées rougissent les joues rondes et douces... Un soupir. Emma contemple minutieusement son reflet que renvoie fadement le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle scrute la moindre parcelle visible d'émotion. Elle cherche un espoir qu'elle sait pourtant éteint depuis longtemps. Dans la pièce d'à côté, une mélodie résonne. Joyeuse et chimérique.

- Henry, baisse le son !

La musique s'étiole. Ce rythme, Emma le connaît. Elle l'a entendu et fredonné, pendant des années, comme toutes les petites filles, innocentes et fragiles. Une époque où elle croyait encore aux contes de fées. Mais, elle a vite appris, à ses dépens, que la vie, telle qu'elle peut se vivre, n'en ai jamais un. En y repensant, elle sent une corde l'étrangler, cette peine qui l'étripe depuis tant d'années. La haine finit par l'envelopper chaudement, comme une meilleure amie. Où qu'elle aille, quoiqu'elle fasse, cette étreinte dangereuse avec la colère la guide. Elle n'a pas le choix. C'est le seul endroit où elle se sent désormais en sécurité.

- Henry, t'es prêt ? Je t'emmène à l'école.

Elle se redresse, essuie le lavabo et sort brusquement de la salle de bain pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son petit frère. Il ne dit rien, il a éteint la télévision. Il l'attend sagement avec son cartable, il n'ose même pas la regarder. Il a peur. Emma le sait, mais elle n'y peut rien. L'amour s'est envolé. Parfois, elle voudrait que le sourire lui revienne pour offrir un tant soi peu d'affection aux yeux enfantins qui la fixent. Mais la violence a tué sa tendresse. Ce petit bonhomme à ses côtés, ce petit bijou qu'elle défendrais corps et âme, elle ne peut plus rien lui assurer. Sans doute le sent-il. Ce n'est qu'un môme. Mais les yeux de glace de sa sœur, il les voit. Et il en a peur.

- Je te récupère ce soir. Tu seras sage à l'école. D'accord ?

- Oui...

L'acquiescement n'est qu'un murmure timide. Il mets son cartable sur ses petites épaules et se dirige vers la chambre de sa mère, comme tous les matins, à la recherche du câlin ou du bisou qui manque tant à son cœur d'enfant, mais la voix de sa sœur l'arrête.

- Non, laisse Maman dormir, Henry, elle a besoin de se reposer. Tu la verras ce soir.

Il recule, lève ses grands yeux humides vers Emma, mais ne bronche pas. De violents toussotements résonnent derrière la porte restée close. Le petit garçon regarde sa sœur avec une immense inquiétude. Celle-ci se détourne et lui intime l'ordre de la suivre hors de l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, le silence est maître. Emma entrevoit la moue ravagée de douleur de son petit frère sur elle. Mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle sait. Elle sait qu'il est terrifié de l'état de santé de sa mère. Emma l'est aussi. Mais, elle préfère fuir. Ignorer la maladie. Elle ne veut pas en parler. Encore moins quand il s'agit de rassurer un petit gars de six ans, elle qui est incapable de se gérer et de se rassurer elle-même. Le sort s'acharne. Il lui inflige coups sur coups. Alors elle a appris à se taire et à attendre que cela passe. Parfois, elle lui répond et elle se bat. Mais, dans ces cas-là, cela finit toujours mal.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance est la même. Pas un mot. Emma, le cœur lourd et insensible, ne sait comment aborder son petit frère sans lui faire peur. Henry, lui, ne sait comment parler à sa grande sœur sans craindre de l'agacer. C'est comme cela depuis des mois... De l'amour refoulé, tellement banni, tellement rejeté que toute la beauté des sentiments est purement et simplement reléguée au rang de mauvais film de série B, agaçant et puant de guimauve.

- Maman, elle va mourir ?

L'estomac d'Emma se noue brusquement. Elle panique. Et comme à chaque fois que cela arrive, elle laisse sa nonchalance et sa froideur prendre le dessus. Hors de question de se laisser submerger par les émotions.

- Henry, c'est compliqué... Je n'en sais rien... Il faut qu'elle se soigne, qu'elle se repose. Tu vois ?

Il ne dit rien. Il laisse ses yeux encore frêles et jeunes vagabonder sur les paysages enveloppés de brume matinale. Comme s'il cherchait un échappatoire. Emma sent bien qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur. Elle aura beau essayer de se cambrer et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, l'attention que lui demande silencieusement le petit garçon est beaucoup trop haute pour son cœur trop lourd. Durant le trajet, un silence désespéré s'instaure, comme une valse effrayante qui sonne de plus en plus faux. L'arrivée à l'école est comme un soulagement. Henry regarde intensément sa sœur.

- C'es toi qui viens me chercher ?

- Oui, ce sera moi. Fais attention.

- Promis, à tout à l'heure Emma.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Emma le regarde courir. Elle soupire. Voilà. Un échange froid, inintéressant, sans sentiments, sans chaleur. Des banalités qui révèlent une abîme, une plaie ouverte à s'en déchirer complètement le cœur. Emma repense, la nostalgie dans les tripes, à ces instants perdus dans le temps, où Henry lui souriait à s'en démonter la mâchoire, où le rire du petit garçon rebondissait contre les murs de la maison et illuminait chaque recoin, chaque souffle, chaque poussière. C'était avant... Avant cet incendie qui a détruit leur vie. Avant... La sonnerie de téléphone la tire violemment de ses pensées.

- Allô ?

- Emma, c'est Gold. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non pas du tout.

- Tant mieux. Bon écoute, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi : je t'ai trouvé un truc dans une galerie d'art. Ce n'est que pour quelques mois, mais c'est plutôt bien payé, et cela te permettra de...enfin tu vois...

Emma voit très bien, oui, mais elle n'a pas envie d'entendre ce genre de jérémiades maintenant. Elle sait que son interlocuteur n'est pas mal-intentionné, mais, à l'écoute de cette voix compatissante et mielleuse, elle a une furieuse envie de raccrocher et de balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre. Elle inspire profondément et laisse le vieil homme continuer son monologue. Elle le lui doit bien, car, si elle s'en sort financièrement, actuellement, c'est en partie grâce à lui.

- Ce n'est pas loin de Enchanted Street, ils accueillent une grosse pointure de l'art, du coup, ils cherchent des mains pour ré-aménager le lieu. Le patron s'appelle David Nolan. Présente toi à lui de ma part, il t'attend. Demain matin, 9h. Cela te va ?

- Ouais, merci.

- Bon, je te laisse... Emma ? Prends soin de toi...

- Merci. A plus tard.

Emma raccroche et soupire. Tous les boulots sont une aubaine. Elle a besoin de cet argent. Mais comme à chaque fois, un nœud se forme dans sa gorge. Va-t-elle, encore une fois, être obligée d'affronter les commentaires haineux, les jugements ? Va-t-elle devoir encore faire front face aux regards fuyants et désobligeants ? Elle est épuisée. Elle ravale ses larmes et laisse la haine la réconforter. La colère est une sécurité. Elle a offert à Emma cette armure de glace et ses mots de métal qui lui permettent de se défendre et d'effrayer. Elle le sait, ils ne comprennent rien, ils ne voient rien, ces petits idéalistes dans leur bulle dégoulinante de respect et d'amour pour autrui. Dans leur monde merveilleux, il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Tout s'arrange toujours. Mais Emma le sait. Ce sont des conneries, oui. Elle prend son téléphone. Elle a besoin de le voir.

- Greg ? C'est Emma. T'es chez toi ? Je peux venir ? Super ! A tout de suite alors !

La haine a encore gagné.

**Je n'en révèle pas trop. Cela va se construire au fur et à mesure. Soyez patients! :)**

**Bon dimanche à vous et merci encore!**


	2. Quand la haine t'aveugle

**Bonsoir les loulous! **

**Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour de retard, pardon, mais je viens de déménager, j'ai été un peu débordée! Mais bon, vingt-quatre heures plus tard, le voilà! :)**

**Je profite des sujets abordés dans ce chapitre pour faire un appel à la tolérance: AIMONS-NOUS LES UNS LES AUTRES! *voix forte et regard d'espoir***

**Merci à tous les commentateurs, les favorisants et à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, je ne sais comment vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante de votre intérêt pour mes histoires! **

**WARNING: Chapitre très violent idéologiquement...mais essentiel pour le déroulement de l'histoire. **

**Love love love!**

**Rien ne m'appartient! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emma adore ce salon. L'aspect vieillot assumé, les tableaux anciens, l'odeur du cuir passé, tout lui plaît. Elle s'y sent comme chez elle. Les bruits de la télévision couvrent les bourdonnements de la cafetière en marche. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, mais peu importe. Les deux se mêlent en un concert plaisant et rassurant. Les images défilent sur l'écran. Des informations. Toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. Soudain, un titre interpelle la jeune blonde.

« Émeutes à Ferguson : des milliers de personnes sont descendues dans les rues hier soir, afin d'apporter leur soutien aux proches de Michael Brown. En août dernier, ce jeune étudiant de dix-huit avait été abattu par un policier. Rapidement, la thèse raciale avait... »

- T'entends cela Greg ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années émerge de la cuisine, l'air curieux et intéressé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoute le journaliste, un rictus de mépris se forme au-dessus de sa lèvre. Cela amuse Emma. Il a toujours été très expressif. D'une transparence telle qu'on le croirait sorti d'un cartoon. Il secoue la tête vigoureusement, un éclair de colère dans les yeux, puis se tourne vers Emma.

- Mais, tu les entends ces libéraux hypocrites ? Franchement, un jeune étudiant blanc aurait été abattu, on n'en aurait jamais entendu parler. Mais là, comme, il est noir, on en fait tout un pataquès. On vole toujours au secours du pauvre noir opprimé. Et on en oublie les vrais Américains, travailleurs blancs, qui crèvent la faim à cause de ces immigrés qui nous prennent tout, ces délinquants arrivistes... Merde, cela me fout en rogne ce genre de truc, éteins-moi cela tu veux ?

Emma sourit et s'empare de la télécommande. Ce qu'elle aime chez Greg, c'est qu'il est en colère. Tout comme elle. Il comprend son sentiment d'impuissance, d'injustice. Et cela la réconforte. Depuis que son frère n'est plus là, Greg la protège, il prend soin d'elle, il la conforte dans ses opinions, la remet dans le droit chemin lorsqu'elle s'en détourne. Comme un père. Greg, c'est son pilier. Le seul qui sait ce qui se cache derrière la glace...

Elle le voit ressortir de la cuisine, armé de deux tasses fumantes, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais, c'est comme ces Latinos, là. Ces mecs, ils sont là avec leur drogue à envenimer notre quotidien, à souiller le sang pur de nos enfants. Ils s'installent dans notre pays et ils mettent le bordel. Non, mais je te jure... Un dealer mexicain a été pris avec des millions et des millions de dollars de cocaïne, il y a quelques jours. Qui en a parlé ? Personne ! Parce qu'ils disent qu'ils ne faut pas stigmatiser. Et le pire, tu sais, c'est qu'après, ces types-là, on en fait des héros, genre « Scarface ».

- Je sais...

Il pose les deux tasses sur la table basse et s'installe non loin d'Emma.

- Bon, assez parlé de ce ramassis d'ordures. Comment tu vas toi ?

- Pas trop mal. J'ai trouvé un boulot, je commence demain.

- Oh super ! Tu vas bosser où ?

- Dans une galerie d'art.

Greg éclate de rire, un rire gras et profond.

- Tu vas te coltiner tous les jours cette racaille libérale hippie pro-immigrés ? Je te plains !

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Greg a toujours le don de la détendre. Il parle beaucoup, mais il est rassurant. Il donne cette sensation d'être un membre de la famille. Emma en a besoin. Cette chaleur, cette affection, Emma en a besoin, sinon elle tombe, elle s'écroule. Greg la comprend. Il est là, près d'elle. Depuis toujours. Ou tout du moins, depuis que tout s'est effondré.

- Au moins, cela me fait de l'argent.

- Ouais, je sais, faut faire ce qu'il faut. Mais fais gaffe, ne te mêle pas trop à eux. C'est qu'ils sont manipulateurs, ces enfants de bobos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Henry et ma mère.

- Comment il va le petit bonhomme d'ailleurs?

Une boule d'angoisse grossit dans les entrailles de la jeune blonde. Elle regarde son ami avec désarroi. Il soupire, sans doute lit-il en elle, il a toujours su le faire. Il s'éclaire la gorge, marque une pause puis se lance, sa voix aussi douce que le miel.

- Te fais pas trop de soucis, c'est normal qu'il soit perturbé. Son père lui manque, son frère lui manque et sa maman est malade. Je suis certain que tu fais de ton mieux.

Il pose une main protectrice sur son épaule. Emma se sent mieux. Il l'encourage. Toujours. Elle le fixe et lui offre un timide sourire, qu'il lui rend immédiatement. Il entoure son bras autour de son cou et s'approche d'elle doucement.

- Tu sais, Emma, je t'admire beaucoup, tu es incroyablement forte. Tu gères tout toute seule. Tu es une super nana ! Ton père serait super fier de toi, et je suis certain que Neal doit être vraiment fier aussi.

Il a toujours su trouver les mots pour la réconforter, pour la glorifier, pour la galvaniser. Quand elle parle avec Greg, sa haine est à la fois décuplée et apaisée. Il la comprend. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, tous les malheurs d'Emma sont dus à ce « ramassis d'ordures », comme il les appelle. Elle n'a rien fait, rien demandé. Ils lui ont tout pris. Son père et son frère Neal.

- Neal va bientôt sortir...

Un immense sourire éclaire le visage de Greg.

- Ce héros.

Emma rigole. Elle le sait. Quand il va sortir, il sera accueilli comme un véritable dieu. Emma l'envie un peu, elle qui n'est cantonné qu'aux seconds rôles, celui de la petite sœur brave, qui souffre en silence. Mais, elle sera apaisé de le savoir près d'elle. Et ils reconstruiront la famille ensemble, avec Greg, et avec les autres. Ceux qui ont la haine dans la ventre comme eux, et qui veulent que cela change.

- Rigole pas, c'est vrai. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller en prison. Et tu le sais... La fratrie Swan est vouée à briller. Toi, Neal, Henry, vous êtes des joyaux. Vous vous battez pour ce qui est juste, pour ce qui est vrai, pour ce qui est beau dans ce pays. De magnifiques Américains comme je les aime.

- Greg... Merci.

Il la serre contre lui. Comme un père. Emma s'y sent bien. Calme, comme réconfortée après de longues minutes de douleur. Ils finissent tranquillement leur tasse de café, parlent de tout, de rien. Les heures défilent comme le vent emporte les feuilles d'automne. Emma pourrait rester ici des jours entiers, affalée sur ce canapé à écouter les discours de Greg. Il est fascinant quand il parle, il a une telle passion, une telle vigueur qu'il en ferait trembler n'importe quelle tour rien qu'avec sa voix. Lorsqu'il est temps d'aller chercher Henry, Emma ressent comme une frustration. Elle voudrait partager encore et encore, laisser la colère s'emparer de ces veines et en rire avec ce père de substitution. Il l'étreint avec chaleur.

- Ne te laisse jamais abattre. D'accord ma belle ? Jamais. Un jour, on gagnera ! Un jour, on vivra dans un pays où Henry pourra s'épanouir librement. Un jour, les vrais Américains comme nous triompheront de ces oppressions étrangères.

- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire toi...

- Jamais! Il faut toujours se battre pour ce qu'on aime. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Merci beaucoup Greg, vraiment...

- Je t'en prie. Salut le petit gars pour moi. Et bon « courage » pour demain !

Ils rient tous les deux, puis la jeune blonde rejoint sa coccinelle jaune. Le cœur plus léger, Emma roule, l'esprit libre, une ritournelle de haine dans les entrailles qui lui fait un bien fou. Un poison qui soulage ses tourments. Certains affirment que Greg la baratine, l'enfonce, se trompe de problème et embobine Emma dans ses délires racistes et mégalomaniaques. Cela rend la jeune femme folle de frustration. Greg l'aime, c'est certain. De toute façon, elle n'aura jamais mieux et n'espère pas plus. Elle ne croit plus en rien.

L'amour est parti.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilà, comme vous l'avez compris, Greg sera l'un des gros s**** de l'histoire, comme d'habitude! ;) **

**Merci pour tout et à dimanche les petits! **

**P.S: Si j'ai le temps ce soir, vous aurez peut-être une petite surprise demain, concernant "Une poignée de vices..." 3**


	3. Ne te fais pas d'ennemis

**Bonsoir mes loulous! (ou re-bonsoir pour ceux qui ont lu la fin de "Une poignée de vices")**

**C'est avec trois jours d'avance que je vous livre ce troisième chapitre! Youhou! Dame Inspiration était avec moi aujourd'hui! **

**Merci à Kotani, LilooDream, , SwanEvil et Guest pour les petits commentaires! Comme vous l'avez compris, Greg est un méchant vilain qui tente d'endoctriner Emma. Mais c'est sans compter une belle brune qui va sans doute chambouler ce petit monde! :) Aux anonymes qui me lisent et qui m'encouragent, merci beaucoup aussi! **

**Sans plus attendre, le troisième chapitre et l'entrée en scène d'un personnage à qui je vais donner une certaine importance... **

**Love. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures.

- C'est bien, comme ça, tu vois, on va pouvoir...

Emma n'écoute qu'à moitié. Elle ne regarde même pas sa mère. Elle a honte d'elle-même, mais elle n'arrive pas à lui faire face. La voir serait admettre. Admettre serait faiblir. Et Emma l'a décidé une bonne fois pour toutes : plus jamais elle ne faiblira. Plus jamais, elle ne ressentira ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Alors, les suppliques silencieuses, elle les ignore.

- Tu auras le temps d'aller chercher Henry quand même ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper ?

Le ton de la jeune blonde échappe de ses lèvres abruptement et sèchement. Avant même de répondre, sa mère est prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Emma culpabilise mais reste stoïque. Ne sois pas faible, lui murmure la haine, ne sois pas faible ou tu souffriras.

- Le médecin a dit que...

- Ouais, c'est bon, si je suis en retard, je demanderais à Greg de la prendre.

- Non, Emma, je n'aime pas ce...

- Écoute, tu es incapable de t'occuper de ton propre fils, alors je me passe volontiers de tes commentaires sur Greg !

- C'est de sa faute si...

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Cette conversation, on l'a eu mille fois, alors maintenant, va prendre tes médicaments et fous-moi la paix !

Elles se toisent. Emma décèle dans les yeux de celle qui l'a porté et élevé un violent voile de tristesse. La vieille femme baisse le regard et tourne le dos à sa fille avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Emma peut entendre les sanglots qui proviennent de la pièce, mais elle s'en fiche. Greg est son mentor, son guide, celle qui fait qu'elle a survécu. Elle n'a que faire des idées saugrenues de sa mère infirme. Elle prend ses affaires, claque la porte et monte en voiture, direction la galerie d'art. Sur la route, le corps d'Emma se fige d'anticipation. Des curieux, des haineux, des anormaux, il y en aura durant les mois à venir. Greg lui a dit de se protéger, alors elle va le faire. Tout le monde sait que les artistes sont des dégénérés. Ils se créent des tortures pour paraître intéressants, mais la souffrance est un poids, non un objet de décoration que l'on a sur soi pour faire joli. Emma fulmine intérieurement et lorsqu'elle arrive à la galerie, elle n'est qu'une façade de glace.

La bâtiment est immense, semblable à une pyramide. Entouré de statuettes de style antique, enveloppé d'un jardin luxuriant, la galerie s'offre au visiteur comme un véritable palais. De l'argent jeté par les fenêtres, pense Emma. Mais qu'importe, il faut qu'elle se rappelle l'essentiel : payer les factures, acheter les médicaments et faire plaisir à Henry. Lorsque la jeune blonde atteint la porte d'entrée, une voix douce et fluette l'interpelle.

- Vous êtes Emma Swan ?

Emma se retourne et croise le regard chocolat d'une petite brune, tapie derrière des feuillages. Le visage rondouillard, le sourire facile et la démarche timide, la jeune femme s'avance. Emma la toise un instant, ce qui provoque immédiatement la gêne de son interlocutrice. La blonde finit par répondre, fermement.

- Oui, en effet, c'est moi.

Encouragée par ce qu'elle interprète comme les prémices d'un échange cordial, la brunette tend sa main, précautionneusement.

- Je suis Mary-Margaret, je m'occupe de l'aménagement externe de la galerie.

Elle sourit gentiment. Emma lui rend sa poignée, peu encline à fraterniser mais soucieuse de ne pas se faire d'ennemis. Surtout que la jeune brune ne semble pas franchement hostile.

- Aménagement externe ? Vous êtes jardinière quoi...

Mary-Margaret rougit du ton rustre et sans ménagement d'Emma, mais ne flanche pas et reprend la parole afin d'expliquer clairement sa tâche à la nouvelle venue.

- Non, non, disons que lorsque les artistes investissent les lieux, chacun veut occuper l'espace extérieur du mieux qu'il peut afin d'attirer le spectateur à l'intérieur, enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair... enfin...bref... mon rôle est d'aménager le jardin et les décorations hors bâtiment en fonction des artistes... je ne sais pas si... hum...voilà...

Emma hausse les sourcils et jette un coup d'oeil méprisant aux alentours.

- Un délire de fanatique quoi...

Les yeux de Mary-Margaret s'écarquillent. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, sans aucun doute ahurie par la brutalité d'Emma. Cette dernière se mord la langue. Ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. Faire comme eux. Essayer de s'intégrer. Gagner de l'argent. Ne pas se faire renvoyer. La haine embobine son cerveau. Il faut qu'elle se justifie.

- Cela doit être génial ce que vous faites, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas toujours l'art, enfin l'intérêt de l'art.

Passé l'étonnement, Mary-Margaret sourit timidement à Emma, s'octroyant l'idée que la jeune blonde est simplement maladroite dans ses paroles, n'imaginant pas un instant la noirceur du cœur de sa nouvelle collègue.

- Oh, moi non plus, je ne comprends pas tout. Mais parfois, on rencontre des gens vraiment intéressants. Tu... vous connaissez « ReMi » ?

- On peut se tutoyer.

Le ton d'Emma se fait plus doux. Ne pas brusquer les gens. Tu es forte. Plus qu'eux. Mais ne les méprise pas ouvertement. Sinon, ils te feront la peau à la première occasion. La haine la guide. Courage. La brunette, elle sourit, pleine de bonnes intentions et sans doute trop naïve.

- Avec plaisir ! Donc, tu la connais un peu ou pas du tout ? Il paraît qu'elle est fabuleuse. Je suis allée voir son exposition au MoMa. C'était incroyable. Elle a un don pour « voir » les gens.

- Non, je ne la connais pas du tout. Je ne sais rien sur rien. C'est problématique ?

- Oh non, ce n'est pas grave. Après, vu qu'on va travailler avec elle, c'est bien de savoir un peu qui elle est, mais tu n'es obligée de rien.

Emma hoche la tête, dans une approbation polie, puis reprend la parole, en maîtrisant toujours minutieusement sa tonalité, afin de ne pas brusquer la brune.

- Dis-moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec un certain David...

- Nolan...

- Oui, c'est ça !

- C'est le responsable de la galerie, tu vas voir, il est très gentil, et très beau... enfin, je veux dire, il est...enfin on croit souvent que les directeurs sont vieux et moches, mais lui...euh...non, il est vraiment... enfin, cela ne m'intéresse pas...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...disons que...bon, je m'enfonce là...

La brunette passe allègrement d'une teinte blafarde à une couleur plus cramoisie, avant de se morfondre en marmonnements incompréhensibles. Emma se surprend à trouver cet instant assez touchant, même si elle ne comprend guère l'amour qui brille dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. A vrai dire, ce sentiment dégoulinant finit par la dégoûter. Seule la colère sait la réchauffer. L'amour est une désillusion brutale, basé sur des chimères douloureuses et voraces, qui dévorent le cœur comme un animal engloutirait sa proie. Emma soupire, laisse de côté ses rancœurs et se recentre sur Mary.

- Promis, je n'essaierai pas de la draguer, je te le laisse.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangent un sourire surprenant. Emma ressent la bonté qui jaillit naturellement de sa future collègue. Elle se surprend à l'envier. Dans son regard enfantin et heureux, tout semble tellement simple. La brune, avec sa démarche gauche et douce, ouvre la porte d'entrée et lui indique le bureau du directeur.

- Si tu veux trouver David Nolan, tu n'as qu'à prendre l'escalier juste là. Tu montes au troisième étage. Son bureau est indiqué.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie, du coup, on se revoit bientôt Emma.

- Il paraît ouais...

La blonde salue la petite brune et pénètre dans le bâtiment, une sensation étrange naissant au creux de ses entrailles. L'appréhension la gagne. Gold lui a obtenu ce poste. Ce David Nolan doit donc savoir qui elle est. Elle sent la haine bouillir et former un bouclier de vapeur autour d'elle. Ne rien laisser paraître. Se souvenir qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Elle chasse abruptement ses troublantes pensées et se dirige vigoureusement vers le lieu indiqué. Devant la porte grise, elle tape quelques coups légers. Une voix masculine l'invite à entrer. Garde la tête haute, Emma. Respire. La glace entoure son cœur. Nous y voilà.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de votre intérêts pour mes histoires! A dimanche (ou avant si l'inspiration continue de me harceler!) *coeur***


	4. C'est quoi ça?

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir mes petits!**

**Désolée de ce petit jour de retard! Merci de me lire et de vos commentaires! Le cinquième chapitre ne sera là que lundi prochain, je pars sur Paris pour trois jours! :)**

**Pour ce chapitre, notre chère brune R. rentre enfin en piiiiiste! :) En espérant que cela vous plaise! **

**Je vous embrasse bien fort!**

**Rien ne m'appartient! :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bureau baigne dans une ambiance luxueuse et studieuse. Les meubles de bois scintillent indécemment, ornés de décorations en tout genre, souvent modernes, parfois somptueuses. Une large bibliothèque surplombe la pièce. Les fauteuils de tissus blancs, le parquet ciré, les tableaux fins, Emma ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Tout lui semble bien trop grand, bien trop faste, bien trop imposant. Près de la fenêtre se tient un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années à la corpulence relativement athlétique. Lorsque son regard bleu croise celui d'Emma, un sourire crispé naît sur son teint de porcelaine.

- Bonjour.

- Emma Swan.

David Nolan hoche la tête solennellement.

- Je vous attendais, Emma. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Le regard de la jeune blonde suit le mouvement indiquant le siège libre. Elle s'installe nerveusement, frottant ses mains vigoureusement contre le tissu de son jean. Emma réalise au regard bienveillant du jeune directeur que la mise au point obligatoire ne sera peut-être pas si rude. Elle décide de prendre les devants, voulant apparaître forte et solide.

- Monsieur Nolan, écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que...

- Emma, je vous arrête immédiatement. Je pense qu'il est important de mettre les choses au clair rapidement.

Emma se fige. Il sait. La jeune blonde sent une vague d'adrénaline colérique la submerger. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprête à répliquer à son supérieur hiérarchique, elle réalise que le regard de ce dernier n'a pas changé. Aucun trouble ne perturbe la quiétude du jeune homme. Il soupire et continue sur sa lancée.

- Je sais ce qu'a fait votre frère. Et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Il me semble inutile de laisser vos affaires privées déteindre sur vos activités professionnelles. Et lorsque je parle de votre vie personnelle, je n'évoque pas la situation de votre frère, mais la vôtre.

La blonde pince les lèvres, anticipant la moindre attaque verbale. Le gérant ne semble pas faire cas de la crispation soudaine de son interlocutrice. Il se racle la gorge et poursuit d'une voix douce et ferme.

- Emma comprenez-moi bien, je ne vous juge pas. Je tenais juste à vous avertir : je ne tolérerai aucun débordement. Je ne veux aucun mauvais retour concernant votre comportement.

La jeune femme le toise, une façon de le défier et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas peur, qu'elle ne craint personne, encore moins un responsable de galerie d'art, lieu de propagande pour les anormaux, se congratulant d'être en marge d'une société qui pourrit. Lorsqu'elle prend la parole, sa voix est plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce que je fais, ce que je pense, qui je fréquente, tout cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas.

- Chacun est libre de ses choix. Mais je tenais juste à clarifier la situation, vos anciens employeurs m'ayant averti des quelques incidents ayant lieu lors de vos différents contrats.

Avant qu'Emma ne réplique, David lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Emma, si je vous ai engagée, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous, en vos aptitudes, en vos capacités. Monsieur Gold m'a fait part de votre curriculum vitae, vous êtes absolument parfaite pour cet emploi. Je vous le répète, je ne porte aucun jugement. Ceci est un simple avertissement. Si vous êtes d'accord pour faire quelques compromis, ce poste est à vous.

La jeune blonde le sent. Elle n'a pas le choix. Le jeune directeur ne semble ni agressif, ni arrogant. Ce qui lui complique la tâche. Emma se sent en danger. Il s'agit de la toute première fois que l'on fait preuve d'autant de compassion et de tolérance à son égard. Elle ne sait comment l'interpréter. Si Greg voyait cela, il lui expliquerait qu'il s'agit là de manipulation. Mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour se battre seule. Et elle n'a pas le choix. Cet argent, ce boulot, elle en a besoin. Elle n'a pas le droit de passer à côté de cette opportunité. Elle va le faire. Pour le bien d'Henry, de sa maman, de Greg et de Neal. Pactiser avec le diable pour pouvoir continuer à se battre.

- Entendu, je vous promets de me tenir à carreaux.

David sourit, révélant de larges fossettes enfantines et sensibles.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

Il se met à rire avec allégresse, feuilletant fébrilement le contrat. Pendant un temps, le silence s'installe, le jeune dirigeant plongé dans la paperasse. Il finit par lever les yeux sur Emma.

- Savez-vous en quoi consiste votre rôle?

- Pas vraiment...

- Vous êtes la petite veinarde qui allez tenir compagnie à Regina Mills.

- Madame ?

- Mills, alias ReMi.

- Euh... Ah oui...

- Emma, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez rien sur elle ?

- …

- Bon, voyons l'aspect positif des choses, au moins, vous n'aurez aucun préjugé. Vierge de tout conception artistique. Aux yeux de notre artiste, cela peut être un avantage... Bon... Votre tâche consiste à conceptualiser l'aménagement du lieu afin qu'il soit prêt pour accueillir notre hôte de prestige.

- Selon ses goûts ?

- Exactement. Vous pourrez donner votre avis, bien entendu. Mais, bon, votre principale responsabilité est d'exécuter manuellement ses désirs cérébraux.

- C'est dans mes cordes, je pense.

- Parfait, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Super. Faire bonne figure. Le but ultime d'une journée pourrie. L'esprit d'Emma fulmine, mais inconsciemment, comme pour prouver sa bonne foi et sa capacité à faire des compromis, elle se rhabille. Elle consulte sa montre quand un coup à la porte se fait entendre. David sourit à pleines dents, les yeux pétillants d'excitation, comme un enfant parcourant un catalogue de jouets pour Noël. Il s'empresse d'aller ouvrir. Soudainement, un bruit de talons aiguilles résonne dans l'immense bureau. Emma retient sa respiration et se retourne. Son regard clair rencontre les deux pupilles les plus profondes et les plus intenses qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. La femme qui se tient face à elle n'est pas belle. Elle est purement et simplement sublime. Emma ressent une violente bouffée de chaleur. Tellement forte que cela la dégoûte d'elle-même. Et qu'elle en veut à l'inconnue. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Des cheveux noirs mi-longs, un teint légèrement hâlé, une bouche rouge et charnue, une légère cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieur. Emma entend la voix de Greg résonner dans sa tête, moqueuse et dégoûtée. Une Latino sans nul doute. Elle aurait pu avoir envie de rire. Son mentor lui aurait dit : « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, les Latinos, ils ne sont pas clairs... ». Pourtant, elle n'y arrive pas, elle est stoïque, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses bloquées. Le tableau est saisissant de perfection. Elle ne sait plus comment penser. Son cœur s'écroule sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa colère est bâillonnée puis étouffée. Elle se lève, le regard embué de trouble et tend sa main. L'artiste lui prend sans ciller. Son regard profond déshabille émotionnellement Emma, qui se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. David Nolan, en directeur consciencieux, prend la parole.

- Emma, je me sens très privilégiée de vous présenter Regina Mills.

La belle brune se tourne vers le jeune responsable, un léger sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, sourire que David lui rend, timide et heureux.

- Regina, je vous présente votre chef décoratrice, Emma Swan.

Elle reste silencieuse, détaillant Emma de la tête aux pieds. Son air n'a rien de méprisant. Aucune provocation. Elle semble curieuse et intéressée. Emma ne sait quoi ressentir. Elle se sent happée par la noirceur du regard de la jeune artiste. Quelque chose la perturbe. Elle ne sait ce que c'est mais cela la dérange profondément. Elle déteste se sentir désorientée de cette façon. David, lui, continue de parler, radieux.

- Bon... Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons faire le tour de la galerie, pour commencer à imaginer ce qui pourrait être changé ou modifié.

Regina et Emma hochent la tête vigoureusement, dans un même mouvement. Elles se regardent, surprises, puis l'artiste sourit. Pas un sourire poli, ni même un sourire fier. Non, un sourire qui ferait arrêter n'importe quel cœur. D'ailleurs, l'organe vibrant d'Emma se bloque. Une vive contraction s'empare du corps de la jeune blonde. Pourquoi son cœur réagit-il aussi brusquement ? Emma n'aime pas cela, elle se sent répugnante. La haine tente de l'entourer, mais le trouble transcende la chaleur de la colère. Tandis que David et Regina sortent du bureau, Emma prend une immense inspiration, laissant son armure prendre possession de chaque membre. Hors de question de se laisser impressionner par une artiste. Elle repense à Greg, elle se sent plus forte l'espace d'un instant. Sans doute est-ce une illusion. La jeune blonde emboîte le pas à ses nouveaux collègues, un lourde impression de malaise dans les jambes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Héhé, le prochain chapitre sera plus long... :)**

**Love! **


End file.
